Patient noncompliance with immunosuppressant medications is becoming recognized as an increasingly important cause of renal transplant failure. Early identification of noncompliance appears to be critical if intervention is to be successful. SangStat Medical Corporation developed a device designed to dispense a set amount of liquid SangCyA, prompt patients to take the medication on schedule, and generate a computerized profile of drug dosing: Cyclo Tech.. This study is the initial pilot in actual transplant recipients, conceived to test the device in day-to-day dosing and monitoring of SangCyA. Subjects at UAB and UT Memphis were randomized to utilize the CycloTech device or to remain on standard dosing via an oral syringe, then monitored for 3 months. Fourteen patients participated at UAB. Two experienced problems with device function, the others did not. No patient experienced clinical complications, and drug dosing was equivalent between the device and standard administration. Most subjects found CycloTech to facilitate drug dosing.